Maybe Tomorrow Is A Better Day
by Littlerose94
Summary: Kakashi comes home from a hard mission and desperately needs physical contact. Sex with questionable consent and regrets along with some good music, I suck at summaries so read to know more ;


**Title**: Maybe Tomorrow Is A Better Day

**Rating**: M for sex and questionable consent

**Pairing**: Kakashi/Iruka only

**Summary**: Kakashi comes home from a bad mission and acts accordingly, post mission sex is not always pleasant. This fiction contains GAY SEX or YAOI in other words, please don't read if you're disgusted or whatnot and please don't flame for something you've been warned in advance.

**Genre**: Hurt/comfort

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the music or the characters, I don't make money with this and I don't intend to offend anyone either.

**A/N**: I wrote this while listening to the song Maybe Tomorrow Is A Better Day by Poets of the fall which is my far one of my favorite bands ever. This hasn't been beta read so there will be many mistakes since I suck at punctuation and grammar in general, and I fail to notice the small mistakes even after reading it over and over again.

* * *

**Maybe tomorrow is a better day**

KakaIru songfic

NC-17

Iruka wakes up to a rustle next to his bed. His senses become alert in an instant and he can feel his heart rate fasten as the adrenaline released in his system courses through his veins. The brown eyes blink open in a split second, but clawed, gloved hands have already pinned him down, hungry lips crushing against his with a bruising force. He gasps and lets his body relax as he recognizes the intruder and he can feel the tight knot in his stomach ease up.

"Kakashi" Iruka whispers against the ice cold lips as a hand forcefully rips his buttoned pajama shirt, impatiently tearing the cloth aside. He shivers as the chilly air hits his warm skin and raises goose bumps all over his exposed chest and stomach.

Iruka doesn't resist, knowing his lover is not himself and could hurt him if he did. They've been together for years and he knows the older man's behavior and can read his moods like an open book. He can tell what Kakashi wants and needs from him judging from the smallest details. Every day the jounin needs someone to prove him he's not a monster, someone to love him and to tell him he's a good person, someone to soothe his pain and wake him up when he cries in agony because of nightmares, and that is what Iruka does.

Right now though Kakashi doesn't want words, can't understand anything but the physical contact he craves for so much he's willing to sell his soul and Iruka understands that. He knows the pain that the memories of the ruthful slaughter his lover has committed bring to the jounin and he understands the need to clear his mind of absolutely everything. After all, he's also a shinobi.

A moan escapes from his lips as a tongue traces down starting from his throat, making its way down his chest and along the soft trail of hair which starts from below his navel. The touches are rough and the bites truly hurt, making Iruka whimper from time to time when his lover aims for a sensitive spot but he doesn't complain, doesn't tell him to stop.

A cry of surprise and pain echoes in the room when Kakashi pushes two fingers through the tight circle of muscles, making the dolphin try to jerk away instinctively. Iruka tenses around the digits and gasps, trying desperately to relax. It hurts more if he doesn't and he knows it but thinking about it is surely not helping, the instincts to resist are too strong for now.

"'Ruka" teeth rather bite than nibble his ear as the raspy, needy voice pants close to Iruka's tanned skin, making his body react. Cold lips claim his once again, biting and sucking ruthlessly until his lips are red and swollen and Iruka can feel a tiny drop of blood dribbling down his lower lip from where the jounin bit him hard enough for the skin to break.

The pain from the penetrating fingers is just starting to ease down to a dulling pain rather than the previous sharp shredding when he feels the digits retreat. Iruka has a few seconds to mentally prepare himself for the pain, but he cannot hold back shouting with a shaky voice when Kakashi buries himself into his body forcefully, making the pain fill his mind.

There's nothing tender or loving about the way the older man starts moving in sharp, aggressive thrusts, the only noise filling the room being Iruka's choked back sobs and his lover's erratic pants. The dolphin's dark eyes are shut tight, his arms around Kakashi's neck and his legs wrapped around the slender waist as he tries to relax once again, not quite succeeding.

"I'm sorry 'Ruka"

Iruka knows his lover is not fully aware of what he's doing, and that only a tiny part of him knows what's happening. Still, that tiny part reaching out for him in a form of apology makes the tears he haven't even realized he's been holding flow down his cheeks as the silent apology is whispered in his ears again and again.

Post-mission sex never lasts for long and very soon the dolphin can feel his partner's orgasm closing in as the thick member pulses inside of him and Kakashi bites down on the soft flesh of the nook of his neck. They both shout when the jounin reaches his release; Iruka with pain as the sharp teeth pierce his skin, Kakashi with pleasure and relief.

Blood trickles down his shoulder and thighs as the scarecrow slumps against him, muscles relaxing with a few twitches before he goes completely still. Iruka bites his lip in order to remain as silent as possible and not to cry too hard because he knows it will only make his lover blame himself even more when he comes back to his senses. He's choking in the rough sobs which threaten to escape from him as Kakashi stirs lightly and wraps his arms around his smaller body, the ragged breathing becoming steadier and the restless chakra the jounin has been radiating calms down.

They lie in almost complete silence for what seems to be an eternity until Kakashi opens his mouth to an incoherent choked sound before he slowly pulls out of his lover, trying not to cause him any more pain that he already has. Iruka still whimpers and a shiver runs down his body, every move hurting and aching.

The two pained chocolate brown pools open up to meet the regret and sorrow filled cobalt and ruby red and Iruka feels his lover's hand cupping his cheek softly, in an apologetic manner.

"I'm so sorry 'Ruka"

Kakashi's apology is silent and his voice hoarse, filled with rueful emotions as he stares in his lover's beautiful eyes filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry"

Iruka manages to stay relatively calm until the older man places the most tender, loving kiss on his forehead, causing him to break down in sobs.

"Kakashi"

He clings onto the black shirt with his fisted hands tugging on the soft material.

"'Kashi"

A soothing hand runs through his brown locks and Kakashi licks his tears away as the run down his cheeks. Iruka isn't crying of pain alone, he's crying of relief that his lover is home, safe and sound though pained with the knowledge of what he's done to him.

"'Ruka, Love. You should have stopped me"

Their foreheads are placed together with the tips of their noses touching lightly as the older man apologizes again and again, kissing Iruka with warm lips.

"No, it doesn't matter"

The scarecrow looks at him incredulously and opens his mouth but no words come out. He's obviously about to retort his words, but Iruka is the faster one this time.

"I'm just glad you're home"

They close the distance between them, warm lips meeting with a kiss filled with apologies and relief, love and some neediness from Iruka's behalf as the jounin shifts a little, inadvertently brushing against the younger man's still half erect member.

"'Ruka…"

The older man seems hesitant about what to do and Iruka understands the reason. Kakashi is unsure whether he's allowed to touch the tanned man after what he just did, but the chunin wants to feel the gentle hands on his body, wants him to erase his pain this time around.

"Please 'Kashi, touch me" he pleads and bites his bruised lip in embarrassment as his cheeks heat up a bit though he knows there's nothing to be ashamed of.

/

The older man glances at Iruka once more to confirm his words, meeting the unhesitating stare of the nearly black orbs.

A soft smile spreads on Kakashi's thin lips as he leans in to lick the dolphins' bruised lower lip, tasting the iron along the usual taste which is a mix of mint and something unique to his lover. He leaves a trail of soft kisses on his way to the abused spot on the nook of Iruka's neck, lapping the wound lightly until the dried blood is gone and he can observe the damage closer. It won't need stitches, but it'll definitely leave a scar and he feels the guilt pooling in his stomach.

Iruka is getting impatient and the older man smiles again when the smaller body bucks up against his, erection poking his thigh though there's still a silent hiss of pain as Iruka's body falls back on the silky sheets. The obvious pain his lover is feeling makes Kakashi hesitate a little; he has already hurt the man enough for today and feels reluctant that he should be the cause of any more.

"'Kashi, please"

Iruka's silent whisper reminds him that he owes the chunin pleasure he was denied before when he filled only his selfish desires and his hand is quick to run down the tanned body. Kakashi lowers himself and nibbles on the dark nipple with more gentleness than the last time, his slender fingers curling around the dolphin's half erect member before he starts pumping it with a slow, steady rhythm.

The chunin is putty in his hands as he twirls his tongue around the dark nubs with the help of his left hand while the right one continues giving attention to the hard shaft leaking pre-cum. Iruka moans and rocks his hips against his hand, impatient to get his own release after the long break the scarecrow's mission has caused.

Kakashi drinks at the sight of his lover wriggling with pleasure underneath him, panting and moaning his name in all his naked glory with his soft dark hair open and spreading underneath him and a shade of red flushed on his cheeks and bridge of the nose.

Iruka is truly a beautiful man.

There's a light break when Kakashi lowers himself again and his hand stops moving, taking a hold from lower down his lover's length as his lips take over the top. He earns a throaty choked back moan from the younger man whose instinct is to buck against the pleasurable heat, but Kakashi's hand helps him to control how deep the chunin can go, preventing him from choking with the sudden movement and the thick member throbbing in his mouth.

He starts bobbing his head up and down, twiddling his tongue around the pulsing shaft in a way that makes Iruka whimper and moan incoherently, his fingers burying in the silver strands with a little too much force. Kakashi's experience of just what his dolphin likes and needs to attain his release make the younger man reach his climax within minutes, a familiar shudder warning the jounin before the warm fluid fills his mouth.

Iruka's tanned body arches up, muscles tensed and his mouth opened in a soundless cry before he slumps back on the sheets, Kakashi's hands cushioning the impact in order to ease the pain the chunin doesn't feel because he's blacked out. The older man places a kiss on his beloveds' forehead before hopping down the bed to flush his teeth and get some water for the brunette and wet towels he can clean the man up with.

The chunin stays unconscious for long enough for Kakashi to carefully wipe the tanned body clean with the wet towels, after which he carefully shifts his lover's limp body over to the couch for the few seconds he needs to change the sheets stained with their bodily fluids and dirt from his discarded uniform.

When he's done, he lifts the dolphin back on the bed and takes care of the wounds, feeling a pang of guilt as he sees the torn skin of Iruka's backside and the quickly forming bruises all over his torso, worst ones being around the biting wound and his lower lip.

"'Shi…"

The younger man shifts slightly as Kakashi applies some salve to the wounds even though he tries to be careful. Brown eyes flutter open and remain blurry for a brief moment, after which they fixate on the jounin's face and a smile lights up Iruka's face as his eyes focus on the familiar features hovering over him with a worried look plastered across the pale face.

He draws the scarecrow close and wraps his arms around the lean body, squeezing tightly before laying a soft kiss on the unmasked lips.

"Welcome home, Kakashi"

* * *

A/N: This was ordinarily meant to be a short songfic, a part of the shuffle fic series I wrote in the library during my self-study lessons at school. However I felt that a drabble of a couple of hundred words didn't do justice to the music and well, this is how it ended. I love Poets of the Fall and I'm absolutely ashamed that I didn't know until today that they have made a new album this spring. Well, my excuse is that I'm not at home and Japanese don't listen to PotF so I couldn't have known. Hope you liked and btw, I'm a feedback slut so leave me some comments! ;DD


End file.
